The present disclosure relates generally to access control, and more particularly, to techniques (e.g., systems, methods, computer program products storing code or instructions executable by one or more processors) for controlling access to resources accessible in a distributed environment.
A distributed environment such as cloud computing technology delivers computing power and storage capacity as a service to a community of user devices via a network. Application and data are stored on a distributed environment server. A user device accesses the applications and data using a client that stores and executes a browser application.
Enterprises such as companies and government agencies are increasingly faced with the challenge of opening their IT infrastructure to grant customers and partners access to resources such as applications and data stored on a distributed environment server. These enterprises also need to regulate user access to various data, keeping track of who has access to what. Enterprises increasingly rely on identity management solutions to improve application security and usability. However, conventional identity management solutions rely on hard coding each application in a distributed environment with connection and protocol artifacts of an access manager such that the access manager can control access to each application. As such, conventional identity management solutions for accessing applications and data in a distributed environment are static and unable to easily adapt to change in the access manager or distributed environment without modification of the hard coding in each application.
New techniques are desired for controlling access to resources accessible in a distributed environment. Further desired are techniques for enabling identity management solutions to dynamically control access to resources accessible in a distributed environment.